


[podfic] The World in an Hourglass

by reena_jenkins



Series: The World in an Hourglass [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Community: ai_kinkmeme, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kris is pretty sure he will never enjoy kissing anyone as much as he has enjoyed these lips; clearly they are made of sin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The World in an Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The World in an Hourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43734) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

********

**Length:** 00:24:32  
  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AI8%29%20_The%20World%20In%20An%20Hourglass_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)!)

 

 


End file.
